Protectiveness
by orangepencils
Summary: Lithuania put some peroxide on it before bringing it up to the cut on the blonde haired man’s cheek. Poland winced at the contact and complained that it stung." Comfort without any major hurt. Friendship.


**Protectiveness**

**250**

**Finally, I'm typing this one out.**

**Disclaimer: MILESTONE! Too many new stories to type.**

Protectiveness

Toris knelt in front of Feliks and took out a cotton swab. He put some peroxide on it before bringing it up to the cut on the blonde haired man's cheek. Poland winced at the contact and complained that it stung.

"I still don't understand why you got into that fight. It's so unlike you." Lithuania said.

"I told you Liet. Like, it just happened, okay?" There was a short moment of silence which was only interrupted by Poland wincing again. This time, it was due to a gash on his arm.

"I've never seen you get so angry. Whatever that guy said must have really offended you." Toris said more to himself. Feliks said nothing, but inside he remembered the incident well. It's not like he enjoyed fighting, but that guy had really pissed him off. What he had said had not sat well with him. He wanted to tell Lithuania about it, but he was scared of the way the other would react to it.

"Do you have any more cuts or am I going to have to look for them?" Feliks opened up his right hand and Toris sighed when he saw the many cuts on the palm.

"Feliks, what are you not telling me?" Lithuania asked him for the fourth time since he had found him like this. Poland sighed. He hated lying to his friend and even though it had everything to do with Toris, he didn't want him to know. It was stupid, in a way, really.

"It was nothing." He lied.

"It couldn't have been nothing if you broke his nose and he scratched you up real good! Sometimes I don't understand you, Poland. You always try to pry things out of me and tell me to tell you everything, but yet, the stuff that's important, like the fact that you were in a fight, you won't share with me." Toris lashed out. He was fed up of walking on eggshells. Why did it always have to be so complicated with Feliks? If only the man could give him a straight answer every now and then.

"I thought th-"

"I heard him say that he wanted to beat you up! Like, happy now?" Toris closed his mouth and looked at Feliks, seizing him up. Poland, on the other hand, was looking at the floor.

"I… I didn't know." Lithuania managed to say.

"Obviously you didn't."

"So you…"

"Yeah, I totally beat him up 'cause he was, like, threatening you and, like, no one threatens you. Not while I'm around." Toris was at a loss of words. He hadn't been expecting this that was for sure. Lithuania looked at his friend, who was still staring at the carpet for a moment longer before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Feliks, but I can fight my own battles." Poland pulled away from the embrace and looked him directly in the eyes.

"But, like, I don't want you to be in any more fights. You've been through, like, hell and back and I totally don't want you to suffer anymore. You've been through enough." He murmured the last part out.

"And you haven't?"

"That's, like, not the point. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I don't like it when you're hurt." Lithuania took a seat next to the shorter man and pulled him close.

"I'm getting better, don't worry about it. But for me to get better, I have to stop seeing you get hurt as well, okay? I appreciate what you did today, but next time, don't do it, I'm not worth it." Poland opened his mouth to protest, but Lithuania put a finger to it in a shushing manner.

"I appreciate the sentiments, but it's okay. From now on, leave it be."

"I totally won't Liet. You're, like, way too important to me and stuff. Like, if anyone wants to mess with you, they'll have to go through me first and, like, you are worth it and I totally don't care if I get hurt." Toris was touched by the words and knew that there was nothing he could do to change Feliks' mind. Lithuania laid his head on Poland's shoulder and sighed.

"Alright, do whatever you want, but please try and not injure yourself next time." Feliks beamed and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll be totally fine and you can always count on me to protect you."

**OWARI**

**Feliks is always placing himself in front of Toris to protect him, it seems.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: January 17****th**** 2010, 11:29pm**

**Finished writing: January 18****th**** 2010, 12:15am**

**Started typing: January 21****st**** 2010, 11:54am**

**Finished typing: January 21****st**** 2010, 12:48pm**


End file.
